Open Water
by tippyroo
Summary: What happens on the boat, stays on the boat o


Open Water

Rating: R, yep, definitely

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, but I can pretend!

A/N: Yet another random porn for my friends at the E/C board :o) Okay, just keep in mind when reading this that I wrote half of it while I was severely sleep-deprived, and the other half while I was on coedine...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calleigh looked out the car window at the ocean as they pulled into harbor parking lot. Eric had finally convinced her to let him give her diving lessons, and she was feeling a bit apprehensive, though she didn't know why, after all, she reminded herself, she would be in good hands, _hopefully literally. _He pulled into a parking spot and then jumped out of the car, hurrying around to her side to open her door for her.

"Thank you Eric" she said, smiling at him, "Such a gentleman"

He grinned back at her, taking her hand as she stepped down out of his truck, "I try"

Eric lead her out to a medium-sized motorboat and helped her aboard before climbing on himself and starting the engine. After about a half hour they were out on the open sea, and Calleigh was a bit more relaxed as she leaned against the rail, enjoying the breeze as it whipped through her long hair.

Eric dropped anchor and turned to Calleigh, "Okay, are you ready?"

"Um, sure" Calleigh replied, taking off her tank top and shorts so she was left in nothing but her skimpy, white bikini. Eric just stood and stared for a moment, causing Calleigh to blush, though she was enjoying the attention.

"Uhh" Eric couldn't quite think of anything coherent to say

"Are you going to leave your shirt on?" Calleigh finally asked

"Oh, uh no" Eric replied, regaining some of his composure, "You look hot, I mean, that swim suit looks good on you" Eric stammered, pulling off his shirt off

"So does yours" Calleigh replied, eyeing his smooth chest

Eric chuckled, "Thanks"

Calleigh just grinned, then looked around, "So, where's all the diving equipment?"

Eric looked around briefly too, and then a panicked look crossed his face, "Oh shit!"

"What?" Calleigh asked, concerned that she already knew the answer

"I left it in the truck"

"What? Eric! You were supposed to teach me to dive!"

Eric looked guilty, "I know, I'm sorry! We can still swim"

Calleigh felt a bit bad for snapping at him, "Okay, I know you didn't mean to leave the stuff in the truck" she said, placing a hand on his arm, "Swimming is fine, but if we're not going to be wearing wet suits I'm going to have to put on sunscreen" she said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a white bottle. Eric watched as she poured some into her hands and began smoothing it onto her legs. _Think unsexy thoughts,_ he said to himself as he could feel his groin tightening, _Horatio, cold showers, sweater vests…_her fingers dipped under the edge of her bikini top slightly as she applied more of the lotion and none of his unsexy thoughts were helping him much.

"Eric, could you get my back?", she asked, handing him the bottle when she'd finished with the front half of her body

Eric nearly choked on his own saliva and held his shirt bunched up in his lap, hoping she didn't notice his erection. Calleigh wanted him to rub lotion on her; he could swear he'd had this dream before.

"Sure" he said, taking the bottle from her as she turned around and scooted back so she was sitting in front of him, holding her hair out of the way. He poured a generous amount in his hand and smeared it onto her shoulders, massaging lightly to rub it all in. She sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her, and he felt that tightening increase. He spread more of the sunscreen onto her back, stroking her smooth skin slowly, sliding his fingers under the tiny string that was holding her suit on. Eric bit his lip, resisting the urge to pull the bow loose. When he'd finished slathering Calleigh with sunscreen, he picked her up, eliciting a shriek from her, and jumped into the water, earning him an even louder shriek.

"Eric!" Calleigh screamed, coming to the surface and swatting him

He laughed, "You said you wanted to swim"

Calleigh gave him a death glare

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" he said, raising his hands into the air in surrender, and then getting a cheeky smirk on his face, he continued, "Are you going to punish me?"

She narrowed her eyes, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He raised his eyebrows, "That would depend on what my punishment was"

Calleigh smiled sultrily and swam up to him, throwing her arms around his neck, and leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I'm just going to have to think of a way you can make it up to me"

"I could think of a few ways" Eric murmured huskily, as his arms slid around her and he leaned in to kiss her, but just as their lips were about to meet, she ducked out of his arms and swam away, giggling.

Eric sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair, "Okay Cal, you got me, now get back here"

"Come get me" she answered, splashing water toward him playfully

"Okay, you asked for it" Eric said as he began swimming towards her, "But remember, I'm an expert swimmer"

Calleigh swam as quickly as she could, but soon she could feel Eric's arms enveloping her and she didn't fight him as he turned her around and finally kissed her.

Eric pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss as she wrapped her legs around him under the water. After several seconds Eric pulled back, panting, "Do you want to go back to the boat?"

Calleigh nodded and they swam back to it, climbing aboard and toweling themselves dry. Eric watched as Calleigh spread her towel on the deck, his eyes drawn to her pointed nipples which were painfully visible through her soaked white bikini top. He grabbed her from behind, pulling her against him, and pressing his lips to her neck as his hands moved from her waist up to just below her breasts, waiting for a sign from her to continue. She moaned and tilted her head, leaning against him and he moved his hands to cup her breasts as he bit her neck gently. Calleigh arched into his touch, feeling his arousal pressing into her back before she turned around and kissed him hungrily, grabbing his firm ass and pulling his hips against hers. Eric reached behind her and pulled on the strings that were holding her top on, tossing it to the side once he'd loosened it and shifting his lips from her mouth to her collar bone, and then to the soft skin between her breasts as his hands kneaded them softly. Calleigh gasped when he ran his tongue over one of her nipples before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. His hands slid down her body to caress her bottom before tugging the remaining piece of her suit down. She kicked it to the side when it fell to her ankles and then tucked her thumbs under the elastic of his black trunks, pulling them down as well. Eric was still busy with her breasts, grazing his teeth lightly over her sensitive nipples as Calleigh began exploring his body with her fingertips, trailing them over his muscular chest and abdomen and then grasping his hardened penis. She smiled, feeling him moan against her chest as she touched him, squeezing and then stroking. He pulled back from her for a moment, picking her up and laying her on the towel she'd placed on the deck before kneeling over her. He ran a hand up her smooth thigh, parting her legs and she whimpered as he dipped his fingers inside of her, probing gently. He leaned down, kissing her stomach, then her hip, and then replaced his fingers with his tongue at her center, lapping at the moisture he found there. Calleigh purred in delight and ran her fingers through his short hair, tugging him up and enjoying the feeling of his lips on her as they made their way up her body. His lips finally returned to her mouth she reached down, guiding him as he sank slowly into her. Eric groaned and began rocking gently on top of her, as the boat rocked below them. Calleigh matched his rhythm, murmuring her approval and arching up to meet his thrusts with increasing urgency. He watched her as her body curved restlessly beneath his and reveled in the low, sexy sounds that escaped her swollen lips. He leaned down toward her and grabbed her ankles, draping her legs over his shoulders and changing the angle.

"Eric" Calleigh whimpered, nearing her breaking point

He picked up his pace, feeling her tightening around him, and placed wet kisses along her neck and shoulders. She grasped his lower back, nails digging into him as she felt her orgasm wracking her body. Her clenching drove him over the edge with her and when it was over he rolled off of her and lay next to her, running his hands over her beautiful body.

"Now I'm kinda glad I forgot the diving equipment"

Calleigh smirked and scooted over, settling herself on top of him and kissing his chest, "I almost think you did it on purpose"

He chuckled, "If I'd known this would happen, I definitely would've done it on purpose"

She buried her face into his neck, laughing lightly and her long damp hair spilled over his shoulder.

He stroked her back affectionately and let the warmth of her body and the soft swaying of the boat lull him and relax him, but before he fell asleep, he felt Calleigh pulling away. He blinked and then squinted, at her as she walked across the deck and leaned over something near the side.

"What're you doing?"

She turned around, grinning devilishly, and he saw that she was holding a coil of rope, "I've decided how I'm going to punish you"


End file.
